


A Day in the Library

by feeltheforcebruh



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feeltheforcebruh/pseuds/feeltheforcebruh
Summary: Harry is late again for studying with Hermione. What does she have to say this time?Harry x Hermione
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	A Day in the Library

Oh she was going to kill him this time.

Right.

Proper.

Kill.

Him.

Of course she understood that the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin was important, but couldn’t Harry understand that Potions was too? Harry was the one who explicitly asked her to study this Saturday afternoon, and here Hermione sat alone fuming as she poured over her Potions homework. Somehow Harry seemed to breeze through this year beating even Hermione out as having the top marks. But, ever since he’d finally rid himself of that ghastly used Potions book he’d once again fallen behind on his homework. And, once again Hermione was there to the rescue.

If it were Ron asking at this point in the year Hermione would have flat out said no. But, Harry’s been through so much these last few years that she felt it was her duty as his best friend to help where she could. Hermione’s ears perked up though she didn’t make a move to see the person calling her name.

“Hermione I’m so sorry I’m late. Ron took a bludger to the knee and…”

Hermione released a small sigh of disappointment, “Likely excuse I’m sure.”

Harry plopped down in the seat next to Hermione, “Seriously Ron made some comment to Ginny before practice about the bloke’s she’s been seeing and she got the bat from one of the…”

Hermione lifted her gaze with a nonplused look in her cinnamon brown eyes, “You could have at least sent your Patronus with a message.”

Harry’s green eyes lit up, “You can do that?!”

Hermione shrugged, “Yes a matter of fact you can. If you showed up to one of our study sections maybe I could teach you.”

Harry put up his hands in defeat, “Hermione I’m trying here I really am. But, I’m sorry again.”

Hermione bit her lip at Harry’s puppy dog eyes, “You’re lucky that I feel too invested in you education to give up on you now.”

Harry smiled making her heart flutter as he nodded, “You’re the best Hermione.”

Harry scooted closer to Hermione as she reviewed the textbook with him. His knee brushing her own Hermione felt the warm emanating from Harry’s body. She scooted into Harry’s side as she spoke with an animated tone. Harry’s expression was simply that of amusement and focus. Partly on Potions, but largely on the cute way Hermione’s eyes light up and she gets a small dimple on her right cheek when she’s well and truly smiling.

After nearly an hour of Harry copying notes Hermione finally closed the Potions book with a contented sigh.

“Do you feel better about next weeks exam?”

Harry nodded, “As ready as I can be thanks to you.”

Hermione ruffled his raven hair as he ducked away laughing, “You’d be ready without me if you spent more time studying than flying.”

Harry laughed before standing with Hermione, “But, then who would you go cheer for on Sundays?”

Hermione rolled her eyes, “If it weren’t for you I could study more on Sundays.”

Harry took Hermione’s hand as she yelped in surprise, “If you spent all your time in books and not watching the skies you’d never seen the Sun.”

Hermione laced her fingers with Harry’s as they left the library. _Why would I need the Sun Harry when I have you?_


End file.
